


summer shine

by Cineraria, Snowflake (Cineraria)



Series: Empat Musim: Empat Warna [1]
Category: BDC | Boys Da Capo, BNM BOYS (Band), K-pop, Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Boyfriends, Drabbles, Fluff, Headcanon, High School, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Mulai dari Junghwan yang mencoba menulis surat cinta, hingga Midam yang tertangkap basah melakukan hal tak terduga.[#Octoberrable day 1-7]





	summer shine

**Author's Note:**

> warning sedikit ya :) karena ada tiga prompt yang isinya 'kiss' semua jadi buat yang merasa nggak nyaman silakan mundur dan skip.
> 
> prompt dari Bucinktober. sebagian prompt diacak, dan sebagian digabung jadi satu. mungkin bakal dirapel update seminggu sekali.

# Day 1: Love Letters

_(high school AU)_   


Percakapan ini terjadi di siang terik, ketika Midam menyajikan seteko es sirup untuk Junghwan yang sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Adik kelasnya itu duduk menghadapkan punggung padanya, kaki menjuntai di tepi beranda. Tangannya sibuk mencoret-coret buku jurnal dengan pulpen.

“Kak, aku bingung nih.”

“Bingung kenapa?”

“Mau nulis surat cinta.” 

“Surat cinta?”

“Ya. Surat cinta.” 

Midam memastikan dirinya tidak salah dengar. Dan ia batal tertawa. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tergelitik, tetapi ia menelan rasa penasarannya sendiri. Ia menerka-nerka mungkin akhir-akhir ini ada seseorang yang sedang menarik perhatian Junghwan, yang tidak ia ketahui.

Midam berpikir agak lama. Angin musim panas berembus menyela keheningan. Baginya itu bukan pertanyaan yang mudah ditemukan jawabannya.

Akhirnya setelah jeda panjang, ia menjawab, “Kenapa bingung? Tulislah apapun yang ingin kamu sampaikan pada_ nya. _”

“Aku sudah tahu akan menulis apa, tapi aku khawatir━”

“Khawatir ditolak?”

“Haha, bukan. Aku khawatir isi suratku nanti menyalahi preferensinya. Nanti jadinya dia nggak suka━_nggak suka tulisanku _.”

“Nggak biasanya kamu perhitungan gitu. Nih, minum es dulu biar kepalamu dingin.”

Midam mendorong gelas berisi es penuh ke sisi meja yang lain.

Junghwan beringsut mendekat. Saat melihat gelas yang menampung es sirup itu berembun, tampak menyegarkan di tengah siang terik, ia bergegas menyergap gelas itu dan mereguk isinya sampai habis. Sejenak ia melupakan pulpen dan buku jurnalnya.

“Lagian, kenapa kamu beranggapan kalau dia nanti _ nggak menyukai _suratmu? Padahal mencoba nulis saja belum?”

“Begini loh, Kak. Ada yang berkata, kalau terus terang menuliskan masalah _ cinta kita _ kepada orang lain, itu kurang estetik.”

“Kata siapa begitu?”

“Ada lah pokoknya. Menurut mereka, perasaan itu tidak sepantasnya diumbar secara terang-terangan.”

“Loh, suratnya nanti ditujukan pada pemiliknya langsung kan? Bukan pada orang lain? Wajar lah kalau begitu.”

“Nah itu dia. Aku ingin menulis suratnya dengan cara yang elegan.”

“Apakah yang kamu sebut estetik dan elegan itu dengan cara menuruti standar orang lain?”

“Jujur, aku merasa kurang nyaman dengan hal itu.”

“Jadi, kenapa dibuat repot? Tulis saja dengan caramu sendiri.”

*

Esoknya, ketika Midam membuka loker sepatunya di sekolah, ia menemukan secarik kertas dalam selembar amplop putih polos tanpa nama.

Ia terkejut ketika membuka amplop itu dan mengenali tulisan dalam surat tersebut. Sebelum berakhir melipat surat dalam amplopnya kembali, terlebih dahulu ia menelaah isinya, yang membuatnya tak ingin melepas senyum sepanjang hari:

_ Hai, Kak. _

_ Terima kasih untuk pencerahannya. _

_ Surat ini ditulis di beranda rumahmu, setelah segelas es sirup yang direguk habis. _

_ Berharap kau memberiku segelas (lagi) untuk memuaskan dahaga yang membakar hati. _

_ . _

_ Puisi yang klise dan menggelikan, ya? _

_ Ahaha, tapi kuputuskan untuk menulisnya setelah perkataan Kakak kemarin. _

_ Aku sudah tidak peduli apa kata orang _ _ ━ _ _ kalau terang-terangan, romansanya bakal jadi picisan _ _ . _ _ Kenapa kita harus memaksakan diri dengan standar yang ditetapkan orang-orang, kalau menjadi diri sendiri itu lebih nyaman dan menyenangkan? _

_ Aku senang Kakak tidak bertanya untuk siapa surat ini. Sebab aku nekat membocorkannya pada orang yang diam-diam kusukai. _

_ Salam _

_ YJH _

# Day 2: Holding Hands

Sewaktu Junghwan mengulurkan tangan ketika mereka keluar dari supermarket itu maksudnya tak lain ialah supaya Midam memberi tas belanjaan mereka padanya. Tetapi, Midam justru membalas uluran itu dengan meletakkan tangan di atas tangannya, lalu menggenggamnya balik.

Junghwan tak dapat bereaksi apa-apa dalam keterkejutannya dan ia balas menautkan jemari mereka lebih erat. Kemudian ia tertawa seraya matanya melirik tangan Midam yang masih membawa tas belanja.

“Kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu?”

Midam menoleh ke kanan kiri jalan barangkali ada sesuatu; seperti kucing lucu yang menarik perhatian Junghwan━si penyuka kucing.

“Nggak apa-apa.” Junghwan menggeleng.

Senyum di wajahnya masih merekah.

“Sudah lama kita nggak jalan sambil gandengan tangan.”

Junghwan tak melepaskan gandengan tangan Midam sepanjang mereka berjalan. 

*

# Day 3: Forehead Kiss

_(domestic boyfriend)_   


Untuk suatu alasan, Midam dan Junghwan membuat pantangan: _puasa_ _ciuman _dalam jangka waktu tiga hari.

Katanya karena kalau sesuatu itu sering dilakukan dan menjadi kebiasaan, nanti akan membosankan.

Itu juga opini Junghwan. Menurutnya ia ingin mencoba hal baru dengan cara menantang diri sendiri━sekaligus percobaan terkait dengan hubungan mereka.

Midam menurut saja, meskipun ia sedikit meragukan keberhasilannya.

“Menurutmu hubungan kita ini apa? Percobaan belaka?” komentarnya.

“Ya enggak lah. Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Aku takut kita jadi cepat bosan satu sama lain, jadi kita harus saling _ menahan diri; _tidak mencium yang lain. Selama tiga hari mulai malam ini.”

Junghwan mengatakan itu dengan nada yang dipercepat seraya memalingkan muka. Mungkin karena _ malu _━huh, padahal masing-masing tahu, seberapa ‘liar’ mereka berdua kalau sudah saling melumat bibir.

“Ya silakan saja,” ujar Midam seraya menaikkan sebelah alis, “Paling-paling belum ada sehari nanti, kamu yang paling gak _ tahan. _”

Midam berkata begitu dengan cara menantang. Kata-katanya sudah pasti beralasan. Cuma mereka yang tahu kebenaran ucapan tersebut, ketika esok malamnya Midam sengaja berangkat tidur terlebih dahulu, untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Junghwan padanya saat ia memejamkan mata.

Benar saja firasatnya. Kira-kira setengah jam setelah ia berbaring dengan mata terpejam, Junghwan menyusul. Tiba-tiba Midam merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh dahinya.

Hebatnya Midam bisa mengkamuflase kegiatan pura-pura tidurnya━setengah jam berbaring tenang tanpa gerak dalam keadaan kesadarannya masih penuh━sehingga Junghwan sama sekali tidak menaruh rasa curiga.

Ketika Midam merasakan ciuman di dahi, ia sanggup menahan debaran jantungnya agar tidak berdetak terlalu keras, atau bahkan raut wajahnya sehingga tidak muncul rona merah di pipi.

Ia bisa mendengar dan merasakan Junghwan ketika pemuda itu menyelinap ke balik selimut; suara derit ranjang yang memelan, lalu hembusan napasnya, dan aroma tubuhnya. Ketika dirinya direngkuh dalam satu kali gerakan, Midam terlena oleh kehangatan yang menyelimutinya hingga ia lupa bahwa ada satu pelanggaran yang telah terjadi.

Midam baru bertanya esoknya ketika sarapan pagi, “Tadi malam kau menciumku ya? Tuh kan apa kubilang?”

Junghwan ternganga sesaat, kemudian tertawa, “Ah? Jadi Kakak menyadarinya?!”

“Lain kali jangan bikin pantangan kalau kamu tahu nggak bisa memenuhinya.”

“Yah. Tapi kan yang semalam itu ciuman di dahi. Nggak dihitung.”

“Kamu nggak menyebut ketentuannya di awal? Jadi ya, sama saja donk. Nggak ada bedanya di dahi atau bibir.”

Midam mengunci mulut Junghwan dengan telak.

Meskipun begitu, ia tetap melaksanakan keinginannya yang selama ini tertunda.

Midam mendekat ke sisi Junghwan yang sedang duduk di kursi. Ia menundukkan kepala dan meletakkan bibir di keningnya.

*

# Day 4: Hugging

_(canon - throwback produce - behind the scene)_

Junghwan masih ingat ketika Midam keluar dari ruangan ‘panas’ pengumuman hasil voting setelah performa _ Group X Battle _kala itu; raut wajahnya tidak terbaca, sama seperti biasa. Namun, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres di sana.

Ketika Junghwan melihatnya bersama rombongan team NCT U, pemuda itu berjalan di barisan terakhir, saat mereka semua rehat usai berakhirnya acara. Ia mendekati Midam yang menyambutnya dengan senyum tipis, seolah hendak memberitahu bahwa semua berjalan lancar seperti keinginannya. Bahkan ketika Junghwan tahu pemuda itu berdusta melalui kata-katanya, “Tujuh belas suara. Ya. Tidak terlalu buruk. Aku menghargai mereka yang memilihku. Cukup memuaskan. Melihat hasilnya, aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi. Masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki.”

Junghwan terdiam, menahan komentarnya, sebab dirinya yang nyata-nyata mendapat benefit lebih _ tinggi _ (39 suara) saja merasa kecewa berat. Ia takut, cemas, khawatir, jangan-jangan berikutnya ia yang tersingkir.

Namun, melihat keteguhan Midam itu, Junghwan justru merasa malu.

Secara refleks, Junghwan merentangkan tangan lalu meraih bahu Midam, dan memeluknya singkat. Berharap dengan begitu ia bisa menguatkannya.

“Kau sudah berjuang dengan sangat keras, Kak. Berikutnya kita akan menghadapi Evaluasi _ Battle. _Aku ingin kita dapat kesempatan bekerja sama dalam satu tim.”

Itu hanya kata-kata yang terucap secara spontan. Junghwan tidak berharap akan menjadi kenyataan.

Maka sungguh mengejutkan saat pembagian tim dalam sesi Evaluasi Posisi kala itu, Midam betul-betul satu team dengannya.

Junghwan yang sudah bergabung bersama Eunsang dan Seokhwa, langsung menyambut kedatangan Midam dengan sangat antusias.

“Wah! Sungguh? Kita dalam satu tim bersama?”

“Sepertinya benar bahwa ucapan kita bisa menjadi doa.”

*****

# Day 5-6: Cheek kiss & Head Patting

_(domestic boyfriend)_

“Novel pertama di dunia? Dan siapa penulisnya?”

“Koridor yang menyelamatkan Langdon dari kejaran musuhnya dalam Inferno?”

Adalah dua dari dua puluh pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Junghwan sedang mengerjakan kuis cerdas cermat. Dan Midam membantu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut dengan benar. Sepertinya Junghwan benar-benar tahu cara memanfaatkan kekasihnya yang seorang kutu buku.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu didominasi oleh tema yang mengharuskan pesertanya melahap hampir separuh isi perpustakaan. Midam menganalisa, penulis kuisnya mungkin seorang yang eksentrik, kalau bukan orang yang melek literatur. Entah apa motivasinya tetapi sejauh ini semuanya masih terpantau dalam jangkauan pengetahuannya. Jadi, berkat bantuan Midam itu, Junghwan berhasil menyelesaikan kuis demi kuis dengan mudah dalam waktu yang lumayan singkat.

“Senangnya! Punya pacar kutu buku; seperti kamus ensiklopedi berjalan.” Junghwan menyeletuk senang setelah ia menutup laman kuis dan meletakkan _ tablet-_nya.

Midam baru akan membalas ucapan tersebut dengan komentar sinis ketika tiba-tiba Junghwan sudah berada di dekatnya, mengecup pipinya dengan gerakan sekejap mata.

Setelah melongo selama beberapa detik, Midam baru bereaksi. Ia memukul lengan Junghwan dengan novel _ Sophie’s World_. Tetapi Junghwan masih bisa tertawa bahkan saat ia mengaduh kesakitan.

“Apa cuma segitu peranku di matamu?”

“Ya nggak lah. Kakak lebih dari sekadar kamus ensiklopedia, kok.”

“Lain kali cari jawabannya sendiri. Jangan minta bantuanku lagi.”

Midam mencebikkan mulut_ . _ Pura-pura marah.

Junghwan menaruh kecupan di pipi sekali lagi.

“Kakak lucu deh kalau lagi ngambek.”

*

Beberapa hari kemudian, Midam mendapati Junghwan terduduk lunglai di kursi beranda. Wajahnya lesu dan tampak kecewa.

Ketika ditanya, Junghwan hanya menunjuk tablet miliknya supaya Midam melihat sendiri. Ternyata pengumuman pemenang kuis itu sudah keluar, tetapi tidak mencantumkan nama Junghwan.

“Padahal sejak lama aku mengimpikan hadiah _ trip _keliling dunia itu.” Junghwan berucap lemah.

Midam menggeser kursinya mendekat, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan.

“Kau sudah lakukan yang terbaik,” hiburnya. “Kapan-kapan nanti kita jalan-jalan keliling dunia bersama.”

Kemudian, Midam menaruh bibirnya di pipi.

“Apakah masih merasa tidak beruntung _ denganku _?”

Junghwan tersadar dari lamunan dan ia terbelalak menyesali sikapnya yang sedikit kekanakan. Ia sudah kembali tersenyum lagi.

“A~tidak. Bukan begitu. Selama punya Kakak, _ hadiah _itu tak ada bandingannya, dan aku sudah jadi orang paling beruntung sedunia.”

*

# Day 7: French Kiss

_(domestic boyfriend)_

Junghwan meletakkan dua cangkir teh hitam di meja. Satu untuk dirinya, dan satu lagi untuk lelaki yang masih sibuk membaca; mata terpekur menuju layar laptopnya.

Ketika Junghwan beranjak mendekat ke sisi Midam, tanpa sengaja ia mengintip. Layar _ web _ itu menampilkan laman wikipedia dengan judul (yang terlihat) seperti _ ‘french kiss.’ _

Junghwan mengerjapkan mata. Ia tak salah baca.

Sepersekian detik, Midam, yang tadi masih tenggelam dalam ‘bacaan’ itu lalu menyadari atensi Junghwan padanya.

Mereka kemudian sama-sama terperanjat, saling menatap bergantian antara wajah lawannya dan layar _ website. _

Midam sepat-cepat menggerakkan _ mouse _ yang terkoneksi dengan laptopnya untuk menutup laman _ browsing _ tadi, tapi sudah kepalang tanggung. Tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan lagi. Ia menampilkan wajah paling kikuk yang pernah dia punya.

Junghwan mengulum senyum lalu ia kembali duduk di kursinya. Jendela besar di ruangan itu terbuka, menampakkan bebungaan musim panas seperti _ morning glory _dan wisteria yang merambat di dinding dan menghiasi kanopi.

Mereka masih sama-sama terpana hingga Junghwan berdehem pelan.

“Ayolah, kenapa disembunyikan? Bukankah kita sudah melakukan yang lebih dari itu?” 

“Ini untuk riset. Sama sekali bukan seperti yang kamu pikirkan.”

Midam menjawab cepat. Wajahnya memerah. Ini kan cuma tentang _ french kiss. _Bisa-bisanya Junghwan berpikir yang aneh-aneh?

Ia menyeruput teh seraya matanya menatap ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan lawannya.

Tiba-tiba, Junghwan bangkit dan mendekatkan wajah padanya, lalu berbisik tepat di telinga; “Supaya lebih akurat, riset ini harus diimbangi dengan _ eksperimen _langsung. Mau kubantu?”

Secara refleks Midam menjauhkan wajahnya. “Ja-jangan bercanda!”

“Aku serius loh, Kak.”

Tanpa ragu, Junghwan menangkup wajah Midam. Berusaha membuat supaya lelaki itu merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini, sebelum kedua pasang bibir bertemu, dan ia langsung menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam. Ada rasa manis yang meleleh bersama ciuman. Dan sisa teh yang mendingin dalam cangkir itu terlupakan.


End file.
